Change
by MidnightMist1013
Summary: When Teyla and Torren are kidnapped by Michael changes occur. The hive is attacked, Teyla is injured, and Michael can't keep control. Will they all pull through the attack and drama occuring?
1. Hard Decisions

A/N: Hi! This is my very first fan fic story and I'm sorta new to this site so I hope you like it so please write and review :)

Change

Chapter One- Hard Decisions

"Teyla!" roared Michael loudly over the PA speakers in Atlantis.

Teyla shivered as Michael yelled over the PA and clutched Torren protectively to her chest. What would Teyla do? Michael wanted Teyla and Torren and would do anything for them, and had recently set the self destruct button on Atlantis for fifteen minutes and would only shut it off if Teyla surrendered her and her son Torren to him. Teyla had to choose, but the decision was already clear in her head. Teyla would turn in her and her son in sacrifice for all her friends and others on Atlantis. Teyla thought about the decision one more time and about how much pain she would go through, but she could not, would not kill everyone on Atlantis.

-Teyla come...- echoed Michael's voice loudly over the self destruct button beeping through the mental bond they shared in her head, and Teyla replied.

-shut off the alarm Michael, and... and I will come... - she sent over the bond, and was answered by waves of acceptance. Tears poured out of her eyes knowing what was coming.

Teyla then stood up from the corner of her quarters she was sitting in, wiped away tears, and headed to the jumper bay where Michael demanded she meet him. When she walked into the jumper bay still holding her baby Torren to her chest she saw the wraith-human hybrid Michael walk out of one of the near puddle jumpers smiling triumphantly and a tear strolled down Teyla's cheek. She noticed a crew member tied on the floor

"give me the baby Teyla" ordered Michael,walking toward Teyla and holding a wraith gun to the expedition crew personel who Teyla hadn't had the chance to talk to. -for leverage- sent Michael, seeing the shocked expression on Teyla's face and then Teyla painfully took one last look at the sleeping baby in her arms, closed her eyes in hurt, an painfully handed the baby to Michael, who handed it to one of his zombie hybrids gently.

"I assure you he won't be harmed" said Michael verbally, also sending waves of reassurance. Then, before Teyla had time to react, Michael had to crew member sent away, lifted the stunner, set it to stun and shot Teyla for transport, where she fell to the floor unconscious.

-Michael's POV-

Michael looked down at Teyla's limp body for a moment then picked her up, cradling her gently in his arms. Just as he was about to walk into the Jumper he heard a familiar voice from behind him and sighed, then turned around.

"MICHAEL!" screamed Ronan running at him pointing a gun, but before he had a chance to shoot Michael, Michael quickly ordered a hybrid to shoot him, but keep him alive. Ronan fell to the ground as he was shot twice in the leg, then fell unconscious as a hybrid knocked him out.

Good, thought Michael, remembering that Ronan always wanted to kill him from the start and he finally got some revenge, but this was only the first part of the price they would all pay on Atlantis when his hybrids were perfected. Michael smiled with satisfaction at the unconscious Ronan, then down at the unconscious Teyla. It is all coming into place, thought Michael, then stepped into the jumper, set Teyla down, and powered it up with the help of another crew member with the Lantean gene, and took the Jumper through the gate before anyone could stop him. Before Michael knew it his huge hive ship was waiting in front of them.

Michael then ordered his first in control to open the gate to the dart bay for the puddle jumper and to prepare a cell for Teyla and the baby.

-take these two to their cell!- ordered Michael at the hybrid whose name he had forgotten, and the nameless hybrid immediately jumped into action, carrying Teyla and the infant both to their cell without any issue.


	2. Not So Different

Teyla's eyes opened dizzily. She was just about get up when she noticed she wasn't on Atlantis, but rather a hive ship. Then it all came back to Teyla and how she had sacrificed her and her son Torren for Atlantis. After a moment of remembering, Teyla looked around. She was in a rather nice sized cell, for a hive ship, and was sitting on some type of wraith bed. Next to the bed was a wraith crib, which Teyla reached into to make sure Torren was there, which he was there and sleeping.

Teyla got off the bed and noticed there was also a bathroom. Why am I not dead yet? Why does Michael need us? Teyla asked herself. A icy shiver of fear went down her spine and she lifted the sleeping baby from the crib and held him close to her chest for comfort.

To Teyla's disliking, tears started running down from her eyes, but she couldn't help it. She was now helpless, completely in Michael's mercy for what her and her friends on Atlantis did to him. Teyla placed Torren back in his crib and wiped away tears. I can do this, Teyla repeated to herself, but found it not to help so stopped.

Teyla then crossed her legs and sat silently, putting herself into a meditation. She immediately felt Michael's conscious and the bond they shared. Michael must have felt her presence, because he then cast out his mind as well.

-Teyla, what are you doing?...- his voice echoed In her mind, along with curiosity he sent her. She swore she felt a glimmer of amusement from Michael, but it quickly faded.

-I want answers Michael!- she said, her voice as brave as possible in her head

-would you like to schedule a meeting?- he asked sarcastically then laughed - I'm near your cell, I'll be there in a minute- he finished, then left her mind.

Teyla brought herself out of meditation and laid back on the soft wraith bed, waiting for Michael. About a minute later her cell door opened and Michael walked in with two hybrids guarding the door. "Hello Teyla" he said without emotion, and stood in front of the bed

"what do you want from us Michael?" asked Teyla, and without saying anything Michael walked over to the crib and looked at the baby. "your baby is the last key to perfecting my hybrids" answered Michael sitting on the bed next to Teyla, and she immediately got as close to the wall as possible, separating herself from him.

"we are not as different as you think Teyla. We are both part wraith and we are both part human. We are the only ones that understand each other and know what its like. You are as much of a hybrid as I"

"No Michael, the difference between us is that I was born human and you were born wraith. I am nothing like you! " she said loudly and was answered by Michael mentally.

-think what you want Teyla, but it is the truth. - Michael said without emotion, leaning toward her, then stood up and left her quarters, leaving Teyla alone except for a sleeping infant.

Michael's POV

Michael left Teyla's quarters and continued down the long corridor, his two hybrids walking in pace behind him. She will understand eventually, he thought to himself. But if only she understood me more...

At the end of the corridor Michael finally reached his quarters and dismissed his guards. Once in his quarters, Michael was just about to take his harsh leather coat off but before he could do so he felt the faint presence of Teyla in his mind. Was this a game to her? Michael asked himself amused. He decided he would see what she wanted and opened his mind to hers.

-Michael?- asked Teyla

-yes?- answered Michael patiently

- Torren needs to be fed and there is no food in my quarters- said Teyla lightly, was she embarrassed asking for his help? Michael thought for a minute then answered her question. -i will bring something- finished Michael and disconnected his mind from hers.

What do human babies eat? Michael asked himself curiously. Milk. That's it. Michael then thought if there was any milk on board...probably not... Michael then left his quarters and headed to his lab. Once there he looked for something suitable for a replacement of milk. As Michael was reading various labels Teyla sent a powerful wave of impatience, but Michael ignored it. Aha, this should do he thought, picking up two bottles.

Michael then mixed the two liquids together and got a bottle ready. He then poured the cream colored liquid into the bottle and headed down to Teyla's quarters. Once he opened the door to her room he saw she was sitting on the floor rocking with the infant on her lap. When Teyla looked up he noticed that both Teyla and Torren were crying. He sent a wave of curiosity to her but was ignored.

"i have the food" said Michael, holding the bottle out to her.

"thank you, Michael" Teyla answered, wiping tears away, then taking the bottle.

Teyla then put the bottle to the baby's mouth, but her hand was shaking slightly, which caused some of the milk to spill onto her lap. When Teyla saw this she slammed the bottle down and more tears came, then went into the bathroom the wash up.

Michael was silent, but he felt bad for Teyla and decided that he should help. Well, feeding a baby can't be that hard, he thought. Michael then carefully keeled down, picked up the infant Torren and cradled him gently. Next Michael picked up the bottle and carefully put it to Torrens mouth and was surprised to see the baby drink the milk casually.

Teyla then came out of the bathroom cleaned up and looked better. She then noticed Michael feeding her son and was shocked to see he was so gentle. Michael looked up to meet Teyla's stare, then stood up with the baby and handed both the baby and the bottle to Teyla and said, "You will learn to see I mean you two no harm, but rather a safe harbor. As I said before, we are not so different." then was on his way out as he heard Teyla say a low "thank you Michael" and he continued down to his quarters with satisfaction.


	3. The Attack

Now that was weird... Teyla thought to herself about what had just happened. Maybe we shouldn't fear Michael? No, this is Michael! The insane wraith hybrid were talking about! Teyla battled with herself in her mind and she laid on the wraith bed rocking Torren to sleep. Suddenly the hive ship jumped as if it hit a bump, Hyperspace thought Teyla. Just to be sure, Teyla cast out her mind and listened in to some commands.

-niak! Steer the ship toward these coordinates!- ordered Michael

-yes sir!- replied the hybrid

-did you schedule the meeting with that one queen?- asked Michael

-yes sir- it replied again

-good, I have business with her-

Teyla had heard enough to know they weren't being attacked and withdrew her mind without alarming anyone. Now what? Teyla found herself suddenly bored on the hive ship. She yawned and realized it must be towards night in Atlantis. Well I guess I'll save my boredom for tomorrow she thought, lifting her son and setting him in his crib.

"goodnight Torren" she said, kissing him on the forehead, then she laid in the wraith bed and instantly fell asleep.

Teyla awoke the next morning to the harsh loud crying of her son in the crib next to her. Teyla sighed and tossed her legs over the edge of the bed and got up.

"ssh its okay.." she said gently picking up her baby and rocking him. His cries slowly faded until he was silent and Teyla gently put him back in his crib. As Teyla was about to go back to bed she saw a pile of clothes stacked at the foot of the bed. The pile contained a leather shirt similar to what a queen would wear with leather capri pants. Teyla sighed seeing her selection and unfolded a note that was on top and read it:

Sorry about the clothes. Only thing we could find on short notice, we will receive a shipment of Athenian clothes tomorrow. Sorry again, -Michael

Well, its better than nothing, Teyla thought then decided to take a shower now that she had clothes. Once Teyla was in the wraith shower it first shot out icy cold water and Teyla jumped, but it quickly grew warm and Teyla enjoyed the hot water against her skin. When Teyla was done she stepped out of the shower and put on the perfect fit wraith clothes. Before opening the door she looked at her reflection In the mirror she found.

The outfit itself made her look like a wraith Queen, but her skin and facial features were more like human. Teyla dried her hair then left the bathroom, only to find Michael entering her cell. "Michael?" said Teyla, surprised as his unexpected appearance scared her.

-sorry, just came to see if the clothes fit. They look nice- he said mentally, looking at her. -um okay...- answered Teyla uncomfortably.

Just as Teyla was about to walk over to the crib the whole hive jerked harshly, knocking Michael down and Teyla into a wall and nearly knocking the crib over.

-Michael POV-

Michael quickly stood up and looked around. His whole hive kept jerking. He rushed to Teyla as he saw she wasn't moving. When he got to her he saw that the wall she was nearest to had collapsed. Michael threw the remain to the side and looked at the damage. He left leg had a huge gash in it and was bleeding badly.

-what the heck just happened?- roared Michael at one of his hybrids.

-we have been attacked sir, major damage, enemy destroyed our weapons and is recharging weapons- the hybrid informed

-abandon ship! Meet at the rendezvous backup planet!-

Michael picked up the unconscious Teyla then headed to the crib where the infant was screaming. There's no way he could carry both...

"Teyla! Wake up, Teyla?" Michael said in a hurry, trying to wake her. Teyla's eyes blinked open in a daze. Michael grabbed the infant and put it in her arms. "hold on to this" he said, then rushed to the dart bay. Michael ran through the last corridor which was filled with harsh smoke until the bay and there was smoke everywhere and some of the walls were collapsing. Just as the ceiling above Michael collapsed he made it to the Dart bay and quickly entered one of the last darts. Michael set Teyla and the scared baby down and flew the jumper out just as his hive was destroyed to nothing more then scraps.

Michael was filled with rage that one of his hives was destroyed. Even though he still had two left, he needed revenge. Making up his mind, Michael swirled the dart around and locked on targets with the hive's weaponry and fired. With a giant burst of flame their weapons were disabled, and with continued fire Michael quickly destroyed the hive, but not before it manually launched a missle that hit the dart.

"damn!" said Michael. Within seconds the dart was heading into a nearby planets atmosphere and Michael successfully landed safely, but not without ruining the dart. "great skill" he remarked sarcastically looking at the dart. Michael got out of the wrecked dart and looked around the area.

In every direction Michael could only see very lush forest and to the south their was a huge mountain range. Now what? Michael asked himself. Michael headed back into the dart and checked on the now conscious Teyla.

"What happened?" asked Teyla and Michael explained everything mentally. As Michael finished Teyla cried out in pain as her leg worsened and Michael searched the dart for medical supplies. After a minute of searching he found a basic medical kit with pain pills, gauze, bottle of water, matches, and needle and string. Looking at the supply and back at Teyla's deep bleeding cut, Michael knew the painful procedure they would have to do...


End file.
